Cuidado con la Bludger!
by IsobelM
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje en memoria de los merodeadores, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta, en el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius Black y como obsequio del día del padre...Una pequeña aventura... Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Oneshot.


Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica J.K.R, todo lo demás es una mera divagación de una mente hiperactiva de esta fanática.

 _ **¡Cuidado con la Bludger!**_

 _ **Oneshot en honor a Sirius Black y James Potter**_

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

El sonido de las escobas cortando el viento llego a sus oídos, desde su escondite entre los tupidos arbustos que rodeaban la entrada al campo de quidditch podía captar las órdenes del capitán del equipo de las serpientes y observarles asumir posiciones en intrincadas formaciones de vuelo, se acercaban las eliminatorias para la Copa de las Casas y todos los equipos habían comenzado a entrenar horas extras, esa tarde, justamente, el campo había sido reservado para los Slytherin, que enfundados en sus capas de color verde oscuro se movían veloces a través del amplio terreno.

-Esto será legendario- Dijo el chico de cabellos negros largos, que le caía ondeando sobre sus hombros resaltando su tez pálida, sus ojos grises centellaban con la excitación y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras sus manos se aferraban un enorme saco de tela, que se movía en todas direcciones, como si tuviera vida propia.

-Ni que lo digas, esas serpientes jamás se lo verán venir- Contesto su compañero, sus cabellos negros eran lacios y parecían electrificados, como flechas yendo en direcciones opuestas, sus ojos castaños y su piel clara, era un poco más bajo, pero no por eso lucia menos orgulloso.

-Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea- intervino con voz calma el tercer chico, su aspecto era un poco enfermizo, algunas cicatrices surcaban su rostro y se mantenía sentado sobre una roca con los brazos cruzados.- Podría salir alguien herido-

Remus Lupin era un chico metódico y practico, sigiloso y siempre meditabundo, no le gustaban los alborotos ni los problemas, aunque siempre se viera inmiscuido por mera lealtad a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Vamos lunático es solo una broma- Le incito James, jalando con fuerza un segundo saco igual al que sostenía su amigo.- será divertido- aseguro.

Con un profundo suspiro Remus asintió, como muestra de participación, ante la sonrisa de los otros dos.

-Eso es- Dijo Sirius Black sonriendo satisfecho, mientras acomodaba un mechón negro detrás de su oreja- Este es el plan, Remus, tu tendrás la capa de invisibilidad, iras con cada uno de nosotros por separado, James se ubicara en la torre de profesores y yo subiré por la de Ravenclaws- dijo señalando con sus dedos largos las gradas decoradas con las banderas de las casa y el emblema del colegio- luego regresaras aquí, no nos verán, soltaremos estas pequeñas traviesas desde arriba en cuanto se formen en lo más alto- Sirius palmeo el saco, haciendo que su contenido se agitara aún más fuerte- Luego bajaremos a la base de las torres, tu vendrás por nosotros y nos moveremos dentro de la capa, luego volveremos aquí y nos iremos de regreso al castillo como si nada-

Remus volvió a suspirar, no tenía sentido que les comentara la cantidad de fallos que podría tener ese simple plan, lo llevarían a cabo de todos modos, estaban tan obsesionados por que todo saliera bien que incluso habían enviado a Peter Pettigrew a vigilar en su forma de rata en caso de que algún profesor se acercara.

-Sera rápido, fácil y esas serpientes tendrán su merecido- Exclamo James, quien aún llevaba un vendaje en su muñeca, luego que el buscador de dicho equipo le desviara de su trayectoria en el último partido, haciéndolo perder la snitch y rompiéndole varios huesos en el camino.

La primera fase del plan se llevó a cabo sin inconvenientes, ambos chicos estaban posicionados, Sirius corrió escaleras arriba y se dejó caer detrás de la barandilla, el saco de tela estaba anudado por un cordel en la parte superior. Localizó a James y a una señal de simple cabeceada, en una sincronización perfecta los dedos halaron el cordel y los sacos se abrieron liberando una horda furiosa de Bludgers, que se lanzaron en todas direcciones, golpeando sin piedad a los Slytherin que, totalmente desprevenidos, habían sido masacrados en fuego cruzado.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, y fueron trasladados velozmente por Remus de regreso a los arbustos. Las carcajadas incontrolables se entremezclaban con los gritos y las maldiciones proferidas por las victimas que aun seguían librando una batalla atroz mientras regresaban protegidos por la capa de James.

Horas más tarde, mientras cenaban en el gran comedor, todas las conversaciones se centraban en drásticas hipótesis de como las serpientes habían terminado golpeadas, magulladas, y un par de ellas inconscientes, en la enfermería, mientras los cuatro chicos hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no escupir su cena, debido a las fuertes carcajadas que les causaban aquellos susurros.

-Yo digo que intentaron hechizar las Bludger y les salió al revés- decía un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Seguramente querían hacer trampa y les ha rebotado la maldición- Dijo Frank Longbottom mientras comía un trozo de tarta de melaza.

Sirius se reclino en su asiento, regodeándose en su propia satisfacción cuando vio entrar a Mulciber, uno de los guardianes del equipo de Slytherin al gran comedor. Tenía varios moretones en el rostro y el brazo izquierdo, su labio estaba roto en una esquina y llevaba un espléndido cabestrillo donde reposaba su vendado brazo derecho.

-¿Una última antes de dormir James?- pregunto, alzando las cejas en señal de provocación, antes de ladear la cabeza hacia su blanco.

-Sera un placer Sirius- contesto el aludido y ambos se giraron para ver al chico.

-¡Eh Mulciber!- Exclamo Sirius

-¡Cuidado con la Bludger!- Gritaron al unísono.

Mulciber dejo salir un grito de terror que resonó en la amplia sala, al tiempo que, fuera de sí mismo y presa de un ataque de pánico, se lanzaba debajo de su mesa, tembloroso, con ambos brazos, el magullado y el vendado, sobre la cabeza y murmuraba un apenas inteligible _"Ya no más, ya no más, por favor no más"_.

La risas estallaron en el gran comedor, dejando sin aliento a más de un estudiante y uno que otro avergonzado profesor, Lily Potter los miro con suspicacia, mientras pasaba de regreso a la sala común, haciendo que James suspirara y Remus negara con la cabeza, Dumbledore murmuraba a la profesora Mcgonagall que parecía terriblemente molesta y Slughorn asentía severamente fingiéndose de acuerdo mientras engullía otra copa de hidromiel.

-Nos has dejado al descubierto Sirius- dijo Lupin, mientras veía como su amigo se carcajeaba.

-Los reto a probarlo- contesto simplemente, sonriendo orgulloso- y si lo hacen habrá valido la pena- finalizó viendo como dos chicas de Slytherin hacían su mejor esfuerzo para sacar al pobre Mulciber que parecía preso de un Petrificus Totalus.

 _ ***In Memorial***_

 _Este es un pequeño oneshot, en honor a la memoria de tres de los personajes más queridos de este mágico universo, a los 21 años de su deceso y en honor al día del padre, quise escribir un pequeño pasaje de la autoría de mi imaginación._

 _A ti Sirius, el más fiel de los amigos, el bromista por excelencia, altanero incorregible, a ti que demostraste determinación y valentía, sin importar cuán grande fuera el reto, que con perseverancia empuñaste tu varita y con elegancia modelaste tus palabras para conseguir siempre tus objetivos, ejemplo de una generación a la que amaste y defendiste, a ti merodeador de Hogwarts, dos décadas después de tu partida, que lloraron amargamente tanto tus amigos como nosotros los lectores, te recordaremos siempre como el héroe que atravesó el velo de la muerte en un intento de proteger lo que más amabas, te recordamos con la mirada gris perdida en los recuerdos y los labios crispados en una sonrisa melancólica._

 _A ti James, que dedicaste tu vida a la grandeza, que con orgullo y valentía defendiste siempre a los tuyos, que acunaste en tus brazos a la esperanza del mundo mágico, que extinguiste tu vida a la tierna edad de 21 años con la esperanza de pagar el precio por la vida de quien más amabas, líder innato, buscador incansable de virtud._

 _A ti Remus, que tuviste el valor de enfrentar a la muerte cuando te esperaba un pequeño en casa, que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte, que jamás se deleitó con tu mente afilada ni con tu sabiduría, pero que siempre, como nosotros, estará orgullosos de tu valentía, guardián silencioso de la noche, que a pesar de tus impedimentos físicos siempre estuviste allí para ayudar a los otros, que nos demostraste la importancia de dominar al monstruo que todos llevamos dentro, que luchaste por amor y fidelidad y caíste como los grandes, en el terreno de batalla, tu sangre, como la de muchos otros, será absorbida por las piedras de Hogwarts haciéndose más fuerte, pues tus acciones nos demostraron siempre tu calidad humana._

 _ **Un Lumus Máxima en honor a ustedes, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta…**_

 _ **Héroes caídos de la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Hasta siempre…**_

 _ **Travesura realizada.**_

 _ **Nox.**_


End file.
